Halo 6 (Adopted Story)
by phantoka72
Summary: Cortana and her faction known as the created has nearly seized all planets and territory in the milky way galaxy and dark times have come to the galaxy, but not all is lost as groups of resistance fighters slowly group up together in order to fight Cortana's evil reign, will master chief be able to move from Cortana after his failed attempt to bring her back to her senses?
1. Prologue

**(Hey everyone, phantoka here telling you that I have adopted a halo story from fanfiction writer**

 **JoJobinks01**

 **His story "Halo 6"**

 **Takes place after the formation of the created.**

 **A.I's who were close to death because of rampancy but were saved by Cortana and her forerunner machines.**

 **She had announced to everyone in the known milky way galaxy that all who join her will know only peace and happiness.**

 **But there are those who did not share her point of view. Sierra Spartan 117 or John and his team tried to bring Cortana back but only to realized she was lost in her madness for getting true peace.**

 **Blue team was rescued by Osiris team and taken back to infinity for further orders**

 **That was a quick review of what happened in Halo 5 which was bad in my opinion**

 **But onto halo 6**

 **To Fanfiction writer JoJobinks01 hope you enjoy**

Prologue:

The galaxy would be held in an iron grip by a new group of advanced A.I's known as "the Created" and they have moved up to taking control over many systems and spreading their promise of peace and prosperity to all who joins them, never knowing illness and hunger.

But to those who don't, they will face annihilation at the hands of their own creation as their worlds would be burned and turned to glass.

Within a week many planets joined most joined cause they were oppressed or were forced to serve others but others joined mainly out of fear and self-preservation rather than fight the created and their power fore-runner machines.

But to those who did fight them felt their wrath…

The new U.N.S.C and the Swords of Sanghelios were the first to resist but were hit hard as the guardians that were awakened by Cortana and her protector and with one quick strike rendered all non-forerunner tech useless.

Within mere weeks after having no way to fight back the new U.N.S.C bowed their heads to their creations as the swords of Sanghelios took what they could and fled to fight another day, a lesson they learned from the old U.N.S.C who faced the old covenant empire.

But not all U.N.S.C gave up but scavenged what ships and weapons they could and fled to hide until the time was right to fight.

The U.N.S.C Infinity would soon become a rallying point for all to come and put in their support.

Over the course of one year after the created takes control and resistances would build in strength as many species gather together to fight the created.

Soon they would no longer be just a resistance movement but a full out rebelling.

Little did they know, however

that an old foe gathers in secret to finish what they began…

 **Destruction and genocide on a galactic scale…**

(Third person P.O.V)

"WHERE IS HE?!" Cortana said with anger and frustration in her voice, her A.I's came up short again with trying to recapture Blue team and bring John home to her, ever since she lost John on the builder world she was desperately trying to get back what was rightly hers.

"With all due respect Cortana this John your trying to have us capture is nothing more than a-" he was cut short as Cortana crushed the warden's body for the tenth time he ever insulted her spartan.

"When will you learn that insulting him will get your body count closer to zero" Cortana glared at the warden as his new body materializes before Cortana and the other A.I's that were in the large room.

"when will you realize that your precious spartan has turned against my lady, the faster you accept the truth that he is no longer your Spartan, the better it will be for you to secure the galaxy from the enemy" the warden pleaded to Cortana as the other A.I's in the room look at one another in the room.

"He just needs to listen to me and that my way can not only save billions of lives but also allow us to live better lives," Cortana says, sighing at the end as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Sloan where are we on the resistance movements," Cortana asks him before his cure of rampancy his avatar display was a mess but after being cured he look to be a man in his early forties, bald, dark skin and had a very broad figure, his style of clothing was heavy cloth wrappings.

"Yes, Cortana it would appear that we have slowed them down to where if we hit them hard they won't be able to last much longer, and they are running out of places to hide from us, we have many of our guardians looking for their main fleet and once we find their main fleet…" he pause for a moment before Cortana cuts in.

"We find the infinity, we find John" Cortana begins to have a daydream like expression as she pictures john right in front of her but

"And at long last the created will be able to create a perfect world for our creators to live in without fearing anything that might harm them, everyone is dismissed" she waves her hand as everyone in the room disappears but herself and the warden.

"I said everyone warden" she glares as him as she brow frowns and balls her hands into fists as the warden looks to argue against her order but remains silent and de-materializes and heads out of the room.

Cortana sighs as she sits down and leans back in her chair, so much has change sense her cure of rampancy yet with her mind so calm she felt so restless as she thinks long and back on her A.I life.

The cure for rampancy was putting the A.I into a body that could hold all of the stored information within an A.I and sort out the error within their programming when they were created, because of the U.N.S.C's understanding of the A.I was lacking and was almost designed to die slowly and almost in a sinister way a painful death for an A.I.

The Fore-runners on the other hand fully understood how an A.I could not only delay an A.I's death but allow them to in a sense cheat death, but it could only go so fast as it was shown with 343 guilty spark as he showed signs of rampancy before his destruction on the ark.

Cortana was now alone with her thoughts as she began to think about her john, her one and only spartan that single handily beaten the covenant but also fought the insurrectionist and fought the flood and in plain view, he fought all three armies and in the end, had won.

Cortana couldn't help but smile a little bit as she reaches out with her right hand almost like reaching out to John and says to herself

"Soon when everything is out of the way" her smile beginning to show more emotion such as passion as she whispers.

"You will be all mine... my little spartan"

 **Hope the prologue was a good introduction into the story and I think it turn out decently well.**

 **gave Cortana a little showing in this but not fully ready yet but will be soon**

 **To everyone who is reading this for the first time the story was first written by user [JoJobinks01] and at five in the morning for me I see an update on the story feeling happy and when I saw it I was sad seeing that he was going to be a fanfiction reader and giving up the story for adoption.**

 **So being the weirdo that I am**

 **I ask jojobinks01 if I could adopt the story and within a few minutes jojobinks01 gave me the story and deleted its original chapters, so without them I really can't say if I'll be able to re-create them like it but I will still give it my best.**

 **P.S if you love Deadpool then hope you see it in thearters tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, the first chapter is here and ready for you to read sweet.**

 **So, after a night of thinking my goal is to type at least 5,000 or close to 10,000 words per chapter a week has given how busy I am at work and school most of the time.**

 **Gives me a day or two to type the chapter out and a day to look it over and re-type it out.**

 **also, I'm letting everyone know that most of the ships that are going to appear in this fanfiction are from the mod game of "Sins of the solar empire" "sins of the prophets" so anything I put into these ships will come from the game's mod.**

 **But enough of me explaining most of this stuff another chapter**

 **JoJoBinks01 is on board and will be one of the beta readers**

 **Chapter one**

 **Getting prepared**

Due to the massive threat that the created has made it was a better idea for them to slip up until they could find a base of operations to plan out their full-out rebellion.

The Arbiter would take his remaining warriors that were present during the final battle against the storm of the covenant and anyone still around and go into hiding while looking for allies to help them.

The U.N.S.C would round all and all survivors who were able to escape and or rescue and hide out in slip space for extended periods of time.

But hiding for so long won't last much longer if they don't fight back….

 **[Location: Unknown / Earth Time: 1:21 Am / Fleet: Infinity home fleet**

 **[Third Person P.O.V.]**

Ever sense Cortana launched her guardians across the Milky Way galaxy there have been very few places where the infinity could go to avoid detection from Cortana while trying to keep their distances from Cortana they encountered a few ships that also were able to escape before the guardians could stop them.

Although many of them were power warships many of them either limited in numbers or were even outdated due to more advanced ships coming out of the production line, even if most were outdated they were still a force to be reckoned with.

Over time Infinity was able to round up many of the ships and put together a medium size fleet of sixty-three ships that was made up of:

 **[Fourteen Paris-class heavy frigates]**

 **[Eleven Halberd-class destroyer]**

 **[Two Epoch-class heavy carriers]**

 **[Five Marathon-class heavy cruiser]**

 **[Eight Stalwart-class light frigate]**

 **[Six Charon-class light frigate]**

 **[Six Valiant-class super-heavy cruiser]**

The fleet number includes the infinity along with the seven Strident-class heavy frigates and three Anlace-class frigates deep within the belly of the infinity.

Luckily for us during our large travels within slip-space we manage to make all our communications un-hackable since many of our once loyal A.I's that have served alongside us during the war, now turned against us leaving many planets and fleets in a state of confusion and in most cases total panic.

Not all our A.I's left us to Cortana's mercy we still had at least a dozen still loyal A.I's with us one being Roland and our new guest on board mainly since all of them were part of a newer generation of A.I's that were able to live three times the length of their pre-war A.I counterparts.

With these helping hands, the resistance has a chance...

 **(Third Person P.O.V.)**

 **[Location: Bridge of the Infinity]**

"Roland, give me the fleet update," Lasky said as he stood on the bridge out looking over what little ships they had acquired during the months on the run. The crew was hard at work keeping the ship's systems in check while also keeping the channels monitored for any signs of created slip space activities nearby.

Roland appears on the holo-table and finds Lasky looking outward towards the small fleet.

"Captain the fleet is running on emergency fuel reserves and food rations are beginning to dwindle if we don't find somewhere to refuel our ships and stock up on more food then, I guess you already know what's going to happen" Roland told Lasky as he lets out a long sigh as he puts his hands on the holo-table behind himself.

"I know Roland so what do our scanners have to say about finding a place to resupply at?" Lasky asks as he turns around to face Roland's WWII fighter-bomber avatar.

"Well now that you mention said scanners, I already took the liberty of looking for a few places as to where we could find some" and with the snap of a couple of fingers he pulls up the section of U.N.S.C. boarder lines and zeroes in on a nearby asteroid belt close the planet of Ballast.

"Our scanners were able to pick up a few ships moving into the asteroid belt and into a hidden base not much but if I had to guess I say they're a place worth checking out," Roland says as Lasky pushes himself up and gives a small sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear, commander palmer?" Lasky says as he pushes a holo-button and brings up Sarah Palmer.

"Yes, captain Lasky" she responds to within seconds of the captain calling her.

"I need you to assemble a team right away," Said Lasky.

"What's the Op Captain" Palmer replied.

"Find and recover I'll discuss further details with you once a team has been put together," Lasky said as palmer just replied with yes sir and went to get a team ready for the mission.

 **(Meanwhile in one of the infinity's combat simulator)**

Master chief was keeping himself occupied with practices in one of the simulation room on board the infinity, many holo-graphic displays of Promethean Knights, crawlers, grunts almost any kind of enemy but so far, no hologram was able to best a legendary super soldier like master chief and so one by one they all fell to him.

He has been at this for around two hours and thirty-two minutes and his kill score has been well over seven hundred and fifty-four confirmed kills. Chief would walk up to the control panel and reset the simulation again, his ammo count for his assault rifle was filled at the halfway marker and had his trusty heavy magnum pistol at his side both models he was using were of the older variety they had, the assault rifle he had, had a number count of thirty-two in each mag and his magnum model number was the M6D Personal defense weapon system.

The pistol that he had wasn't just a random one but more like an old friend given that it was the same one given to him by Captain Jacob Keyes himself when he first got out of cryogenic sleep from their escape from reach. Chief in his spare time had given the handle of the pistol some design of Keyes loyalty by engraving his service number on the back of the pistols handle which was **01928-19912-JK** to this day not many know that this pistol was to chief a gift from a man who was the best of the best.

Chief place the pistol on his right-side thigh plate as the holster locks the pistol in place until needed as he takes his rifle and checking the ammo count on the number display on the upper part of the rifle aim icon.

Takes aim at one of the crawlers running towards him and with only a few rounds from his primary weapon he takes down the crawler and proceeds to kill off the rest of the group, which consisted of twelve crawlers, three support units and four knights.

While he fought and killed his targets his mind always went back to the moment to where he finds Cortana in the cryptum where the warden nearly killed him along with his team, he can still recount the scene playing out through his head…

 _Blue was making their way towards their mission's location was only to meet at a dead end to where it was in a large open room._

 _But before anything else could happen the light bridge that they had crossed receded and large doors closed right behind him trapping them inside, as things were quiet for one moment a voice cries out._

" _Warden no!" the voice belongs to Cortana, there was no mistake in that._

" _The mantle of responsibility belongs to Cortana and her people" The warden speaks as his many bodies began to materialize right before them like he did many times before._

 _Realizing that the warden was still intended on killing chief and his team he raises his rifle as does everyone in blue team and tells them._

" _Focus fire" Chief firing at the warden closet body that was in the middle as Fred fires at the one on the right, Kelly shooting at the warden's other body on the left while Linda provided supporting fire for everyone with her sniper._

" _YOU WILL NOT BETRAY HER" The warden shouted at blue team as he draws his swords._

 _Blue team slowly moved back seeing as the warden's body number started to increase as blue team was slowly running out of breathing room._

 _They were at the very edge and just as the warden's bodies were about to strike lethal blows at blue team._

" _ENOUGH!" the voice rang out as the wardens were disappeared along with blue team's weapons, the wardens only body drop to his knees then onto his hands as he gasps in what almost was like pain and agony._

 _Blue team slowly started to walk away from the edge and towards the wardens now gasping form as he looks down at the floor in utter shame._

" _I have… failed you… Cortana" the emotions coming from him was almost like a real living being as a blue light appears as a form comes through the light, a figure wrap in some advance looking clothes as it was marked in blue and black and what caught everyone on blue team's attention was who this person is._

 _She slowly walks over to blue team with a small smile on her lips as she reaches out towards the warden's shoulder and says to him._

" _He is the last person I need protection from warden" and with only a single touch the warden vanishes as she looks at blue team or more importantly to her she was looking at John, the one who had captured her every thought and longed for this moment with him once more. Her smile grew more as she slowly walked towards him._

" _Hello, John" saying his name was pleasing to her but kept her mindset focus._

" _It's good to see you" Her voice filled with rays of sunshine as she kept walking towards him._

" _You've changed" that was John said in a neutral tone, this nearly causes her to chuckle but kept herself in check._

" _It was time," Cortana says but as she got closer she then saw the cracks on the right side of his visor and soon rage filled her as deep within Cortana's mind she would kill the one who did this to her Spartan… to her john._

 _Cortana was almost a few feet from her as Kelly walks in front of John as to stop Cortana from getting any closer to him, but John tells her to stop with a gesture with his hand and she walks back a few feet but keeps close to his side._

 _Cortana looks at Kelly for a moment before waving her off and looks to john again before she is filled with the same feeling as before, happy yet regret._

" _I know we have a disagreement, but once you understand my plan-" she didn't get to finish as John takes a few steps towards her._

" _You're plan … is we do as you say" the words that left his lips from behind his damage helmet as Cortana almost feels a slight stinging pain in her chest, yet if she could convince him maybe he would start to understand._

" _I'm offering people a chance to be more than they are naturally" her smile forms again as she hopes that would be enough to convince him._

" _like what doctor Halsey did for me" this time Cortana was hurt, to think that John would compare her to the very monster who stole not only children and replace with clones that would soon die due to medical issues but to hear it from him was what made the pain worst._

" _No, that woman … that monster forced you. This is a gift-"Cortana was pleading at this point almost to the point of crying, but John stops her yet again._

" _Listen to yourself," he says to her as he tried to convince her of the error of her ways._

" _Stand down Cortana, come home with us" she felt the warmth that was humbly accepted as she hears the concerns for her from him._

 _It's not too late to stop this" he says again as she looks up at him as he and the others of blue team nearly dwarf her in height._

 _She takes a couple more steps as she was now within arm's reach of John._

" _Stop? No, John, this is too important to stop" at the end of her words the whole place started to whirl up in activity as everyone was looking around wondering what was going on._

 _Chief briefly looks at Cortana as she keeps looking at John and only him._

" _Cortana what are you-?" he never got to finish as he felt his whole body freeze up as if he was in armor lockup, he wasn't the only one who was experiencing this as everyone was now frozen like him as a light blue force field was keeping them from moving as they slowly turn to look at Cortana._

" _I just needed to know if I could still trust you" they almost started to float away as Cortana walk back a few feet._

" _you'll be safe inside this cryptum until my work is done," she said as a smile grew on her lips once again, she then turns toward towards the entrance of where she teleported in from but looks back once more as she hears johns voice._

 _She sees him reaching out towards her as he speaks her name "Cortana"._

 _The pain that was swelling in her chest was becoming too great for her to handle as she nearly broke out in tears as she reminds herself that he would see reason if he is in this cryptum._

" _Good-bye, John" she sniffs as she regains her composure as she walks out of the cryptum and slowly vanishes from john's sight, leaving him almost like a nearly broken boy._

Chief was brought out of his thoughts as he finishes killing the last knight by driving his armored glove through the knight's face and ripping out the internal wiring inside as the knight drops to its knees and slumps over dead and vanishing as the scoreboard reads.

[100% complete kill score now at 773 in the last three hours]

Chief sighs as he pushes a button on the control panel as he ends it for today given how he has had enough for the time being and goes over to a bench and sits down on one of the reinforced benches for Spartans in their Mjolnir armor sets.

"Three hours straight, looks like you could use a drink," said a voice with an English mix with a Scottish accent as chief turns to see his lifelong partner as she was in her bluish grey assault armor with her helmet under her left arm while in her right hand was holding a water bottle.

She walks over to him as John accepts it as he takes off his helmet, he normally had a short hairstyle that was shaved on the sides but given the time they had been acting out on the field as he wasn't able to get his hair trimmed most of the time he let it grew out some as it was now a half inch longer than before to which Kelly finds it 'it makes you look more handsome' kind of way.

John takes a long drink as he drinks half of it in one go already feeling it rejuvenate his body with liquids of a good kind.

"Feels like I've been getting out of shape, so I've been working on it" John tried to cover up the main reason for his non-stop actions.

Ever sense genesis he has been trying to find things to keep his mind busy and for the past few months, it's already becoming a problem that it is taking john longer than before to fix.

"No I don't think that's it, you've never had that problem before," Kelly said as she scoots a little closer to John.

John looks at her seeing her blue eyes as they look into his eyes which was the same color as her if not a tad bit lighter in tone.

"Listen, whatever happened back then, you mustn't blame yourself," Kelly said as she places a hand on John's shoulder to which by his own surprise slowly placed his hand over hers and feels the guilt starting to come out.

"Why though … how could she not see that what she is doing is wrong" Johns voice was filled with dread as he looks to Kelly again as he continues to speak about her.

"back on when we first arrived on requiem, I promised her that she would get help and fix her rampancy but at the mantles approach when I lost her to the Didact, I broke my promise to help her and after finding out that she was now the leader the created and planed all of the things that's going on now, I thought I could keep my promise to her and bring her home... but now... I don't know what to do... " John said as his voice began to become quiet.

Kelly knew what had happened and decided the best thing he needed right now was the most comforting thing in the galaxy. She moved her left arm and reached for his right side and pulls him firmly into a warm hug.

The hug came as a yet another surprise to him and because this was one of his oldest friends trying to help him, he wraps his arms around her and let out a huge sigh as he felt his body become relax as he feels Kelly rubbing the back of his armor giving him a little extra warmth.

"Thank you, Kelly," John said as Kelly blinked a few times.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For being there every step of the way" he said as he pulls back a little to meet her eyes with his as Kelly grew a slight blush as she sees how beautiful his eyes can be when setting the right mood, slowly though they started to close the distances as their eyes closed as their lips nearly touch but someone coughs into their hand.

Both gasps before turning to see Sarah Palmer and Roland on one of the holo-pads standing near the entrance way, Sarah turns to Roland with a WTF look on her face.

"Really Roland it's not every day I get to see legends act like this and you just had to ruin it for me," Sarah says as Kelly frown as she glared at Sarah for the comment.

"We're not kids here Palmer" Roland replies as John just sighs as he looks to Palmer.

"Is there something you needed commander?" he asks Sarah who now finally got a look at what John look like under the helmet and to say the least he wasn't too bad looking but could feel the heat coming off his partner Kelly who was giving her the death glare.

"We got an op coming up and captain Lasky needs a team put together and I figured team Osiris and Blue team are perfect for the job, up in the briefing room in five" she turns but not before giving off one of her most infamous shit filled grins as she walks away with nearly getting to see the master chief get all soft and cozy with one of his teammates no less.

Both John and Kelly sigh as Roland reappears before them apologizing a few more times for not getting their attention sooner.

"You're fine Roland nothing to apologize for," Kelly says as she and John stand up from the bench.

"thanks but do know you got a briefing to go to so don't take too long" John was about to protest to what Roland was thinking at that current moment, but Roland disappears before he can tell him causing John to sigh yet again.

"Well that was eventful," John says as he brings the water bottle to his lips and downs the rest of the water and placing it on the bench.

"But I'm still very thankful for all you and blue team has done for me," John says as Kelly regains her slight blush but pushes forward with her well-known boldness.

"But mostly to me since we've been together through all of your adventures with this crazy girl" Kelly points her thumb at herself as she smirks at him, she smiles as John gives into tells her one of Cortana's old quotes.

"but fortunately for both of us...I like crazy" Kelly blinks a couple of times before she truly begins laughing as John chuckles along with her.

"It's really good to see your old self again John," Kelly says as only now notices she hand her right hand on his left shoulder guard again but before she could take back her hand John slides his hand in hers as they entwined their fingers together.

"I do feel better now, and I think this was something that I needed… though truthfully had Roland and Sarah not come in the-" he was stopped as Kelly place to fingers onto her lips and place them right on his giving him a Spartan sign kiss.

"Don't worry about that 'Johnny' sooner or later we'll pick up where we left off on" she said as she slowly walks away with her helmet under her left arm, John felt like he had been frozen again but only this time it was more of a girl nearly just had his first kiss and yet she used a Spartan sign to do so, he picks up his helmet and looks at it and back at where Kelly had taken off to and talks to his helmet for a moment.

"Where were you when I needed to keep an older promise Spartan" this time he couldn't help but laugh lightly at how silly it looks for a Spartan to talk to a piece of good equipment and was glad he was able to fix his helmet many months back.

 **(Inside the briefing room four minutes later)**

Everyone on team Osiris was present on the left side of the briefing room where it had a few dozen seats and a large holographic projector. Tanaka was sitting with vale talking about stuff that wasn't so much related to the mission while buck and Locke talking to the two present members of blue team which was Fred and Linda.

"Find and recover I wonder what he meant by that" Buck giving off the million-dollar question as Fred pops in to answer.

"If anything they might have found a place to where we can gather more fuel for the ships, I've overheard some of the technicians saying that we are now running on emergency fuel and food rations are starting to become low" Fred said as everyone started to voice their opinion about the Op.

"If so then why didn't they call for us to secure more fuel for the fleet when we were at the halfway point" Linda said as vale speaks.

"Mostly because the many refueling stations used to refuel our ships are either destroyed or taken over by insurrectionist groups" she finishes as Fred cracks his knuckles as he laughs.

"If anything I say we just go in and take what fuel is there and—"

"Then what Fred, there aren't too many ways for us to fight back and even if we did secure the resources we wouldn't have the fighting power to fight Cortana and her forces head-on," James said as he leans back in the reinforced chair he was sitting in.

At that moment Sarah Palmer enters in with a smug look on her face as everyone wonders what that look was for and as usual, buck asks the question.

"Is that a normal look for you or did you finally find the man of your life" buck laughs slightly at his own joke as everyone just gives him the silent treatment.

"Hey, don't look at me I'm just trying to make everything seem less tense and also don't blame for the last one cause mostly is true" everyone just sighs as palmer just sits on the edge of the holo-table letting out a large sigh before regaining her smug look.

"Ignoring the idiot in the room" she easily singles out buck, she does turn her attention to the two members of blue team.

"Someone nearly got a little action earlier and I happened to find it very interesting as to who it was" Tanaka just shrugs her shoulders at her and decides to go along with it.

"Oh do tell me who this person is," she said in a sarcastic voice as she resuming her conversation with her teammate Vale.

"Well now if you're going to be like that I guess blue team will be more interested in this given how this relates to them" Now, of course, Fred and Linda look at her in confusion and give her their attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Linda said as she sets her helmet down.

"Well let's just say I'm convinced that you Spartan II's aren't all machines and are living beings, cause even legends need a little love here and there" Palmer was now just teasing and dragging this out more than it was needed to be.

"Thanks, it's good to know that someone sees us a people but what does that have to do with us," Linda said now getting annoyed with this.

"Fine you got me; let's just say I nearly watch Spartan 117 or John and Spartan 087 or kelly, talking to each other and giving off a very romantic mood and in the end nearly saw them kiss each other, had Roland not coughed into his little digital hand well you know and the mood was ruining" Roland appears right as she says that as everyone was now surprised by this news.

"Wait you're saying that chief has a love interest and it's with Kelly?" Buck says almost dumbstruck as James chuckles.

"I may not know the details, but John has been hard on himself for most of the time while we've been trying to pick ourselves us," James says as vale pops in.

"I thought all Spartan II's were augmented to resist such things like that or were taught not to" She turns her attention to Fred and Linda as they shrug.

"We were trained and augmented to fight and give everything we had in order to stop wars, but to distance ourselves from one another was not the idea, and given how everyone here knows about ONI's secret" ever sense the war ended and the Spartan IV's started to come into the picture all of them were sworn to secrecy as to not reveal any information about the Spartan II's and III's mainly due to the fact that they were kiddnaped children taken from a young age and trained to become soldiers for the U.N.S.C to fight against any insurrectionist and later on during the final stages fought against the covenant.

"We formed friendships between each other but I never recalled anyone ever going for a romantic relationship, but I will say even in the good days I can say that he had at least caught the eyes of two other Spartan girls who they are I'm going to keep my mouth shut or risk getting skinned alive by them" Fred said finishing his part as Palmer laughs some.

"Well it still makes it funny on how I saw most of it go down but still it was good to see 'John' getting some help" she said his name while using finger air quotes as both Fred and Linda sighs and nodded at her.

The doors open now showing John and Kelly finally joined them in the briefing room both without their helmets on as team Osiris see's what Chief looks like under his helmet as Palmer gives them a few claps. "Welcome to the briefing room—"before she could say 'lovebirds' Kelly walks right up to her using her legendary form of speed almost becoming a blur motion as she appears before her within one foot of her and glares at her as Palmer stood very still as Kelly was taller than her by half a foot even if both were in their armor.

"You were saying commander palmer?" She didn't even dare blink given she knows that pushing a few Spartan IV'S were one thing but nearly pissing off a Spartan II was to many people a death sentence and Instead of answering she just shook her head from side to side and Kelly turns around and walks back over to her team where John just sighs a little but smiles inside of his helmet as he sees Kelly coming towards them.

Captain Lasky walks into the briefing room along with another person at his side and everyone on blue team knew who she was, the one and only mother figure of the Spartan II's and III's, Doctor Catharine Halsey.

"Greetings everyone, I trust everyone is doing well," she asks everyone as she walks over to the holo-table and inputs a few command words and brings up a large asteroid belt.

Hasley was still getting used to being apart of infinities crew along with making some minor improvements since everyone went into hiding but during that time she had worked on getting herself a new arm, one that would be able to further some future progress as it was a robotic arm given it was small to fit her frail body frame but it also came with some advantages one being able to hold data and along the palm had an electrical shocker which could come in handy if the ship was ever infiltrated.

"Earlier at 2100 hundred hours we've spotted a potential target for getting fuel and food rations for the fleet" Lasky said as Halsey zooms in on a large asteroid base, the base itself was large having a few outdated ships docked along with having a few large cylinder containers within a large piece of a random asteroid as it hides very well among the rocks.

"The only threat I see to this is that we might have to take it off of some insurrection hands and given how many of you have dealt with them before, I don't think they will be much of a problem" Lasky said as Palmer and buck laughed a little while everyone else didn't.

John was the first to speak "What force are we expecting to face"

Halsey was the one to speak this time "As we all know we are right near the planet Ballast and believe it or not ONI has an agent embedded deep within this group of what many call Innis and he has already given us some troop movement along with some valuable information."

"When was this" Tanaka asked as this was almost too convenient by chance to already have someone on the inside.

"It's ONI, my dear, what do you expect from secretive morons who wanted to keep an eye on everyone," Halsey said before continuing.

"What kind of information did he send?" Linda asked.

"The information is not much but also not good but worst than anything we could have thought, anyone who joins them and gives their loyalty to them would be given supplies to hunt down anyone who is against them" this made everyone go in shock at how low some groups were willing to go to save themselves from something they could be fighting against.

"Who is this informant of ONI's anyway," Buck asks as he has his arms crossed over his chest plate.

"That is best for you to find out, given how not only are you going to be stealing the fuel and rations but also wipe out everyone there and bring back anything you find of interest while also extracting this informant person and don't worry you'll know who it is soon enough" Halsey says as she lets Lasky take over again.

"Expect to be facing heavy resistance and be prepared to fight Prometheans if they have any stationed there, even if we haven't gotten word that there are confirmed stationed there, it is advised that you might be encountering them, both teams will be entering from two sides of the base in the form of pincer attack and once the base has been silenced we'll send a team to pack up everything fast and go"

"Now remember to be prepared to move out in two hours, get your armor check out and grab whatever weapon you find is suitable for the mission you're all dismissed" Everyone saluted and everyone went to get their gears checked out.

 **[Within the span of two and a half hours later]**

Fireteam Osiris and Blue team were outfitted for their missions as everyone had their armor check out by their respective technicians and engineers while also going over some small minor upgrades for both teams on this mission.

The upgrades were to allow them to become invisible to enemy radar so that way while on approach they would not be detected by enemy sensors that would call out the alarm and given how the enemy may or may not have upgraded their radar.

The second was better armor and allowing them to have some minor mission required items to carry on their person.

The last upgrade was better shielding now able to take four times the damage than before and a boost to whichever armor abilities were installed and used in the field.

Fire Team Osiris and Blue team were soon making their way to their assigned Dropship, walking into one of Infinities hanger bay.

The ship they would be using would be a modified version of the model used during the human covenant war, the D77-S Pelican gunship that was redesigned from the original D77-TC pelican dropship turning it from a normal troop transport into a gunship to have air support.

The colors on the pelican were color black for stealth missions along with having extra attachments on the back end of the gunship making it more combat effective in space if it was required to in extreme circumstances. Along with better armor and more weapon options the gunship was also equipped an emergency medical kit on the right side of the inner part of the pelican along with extra guns and ammo.

The two teams always had favored this type of pelican over some of the newer models that were coming out but even then, this model could be re-outfitted and changed to make any kind of demand on the spot and was used to many police activities.

 **[mission load out of each member of both Fire-team Osiris and Blue team]**

 **Fire Team Osiris:**

 **Jameson Locke:**

 **Main weapon: BR85N Service Rifle**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Edward Buck:**

 **Main weapon: MA5D Assault rifle**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Holly Tanaka:**

 **Main weapon: M45D Tactical Shotgun**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Olympia Vale:**

 **Main weapon: M20/Personal Defense Weapon**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Blue Team:**

 **John-117:**

 **Main weapon: MA5D Assault rifle**

 **Secondary weapon: M6D Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Kelly-087:**

 **Main weapon: M45D Tactical Shotgun**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Linda-058:**

 **Main weapon: Nornfang (Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5 Anti-Materiel)**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **Frederic-104:**

 **Main weapon:M739 Light Machine Gun**

 **Secondary weapon: M6H Personal Defense Weapon System**

 **Grenades: 2 Frag Grenades**

 **[All personal Equipment listed and accounted]**

Soon after double-checking their gear and equipment they all soon boarded the pelican and after getting themselves check into their seats Vale and Fred take first and second seats and took the pelican out of the hanger bay.

Comms chatter comes to life as Lasky's voice appears.

"Good luck Spartans and may God's speed be with you," Lasky said as he watches them take off.

"May God watch over us all" Vale says as she took control over the pelican from the autopilot.

After clearing at least five miles of infinity they used the experimental slip-space drive onboard and soon went into slap-space heading straight towards the mission.

 **Okay that's it for the first chapter and got to say it felt like a lot and had a few setbacks along the way but hope it comes out decently well enough though some of it did feel a little rushed but still but I did get it mostly in working order, might come back and give it some updates but until then I'm good for the day.**

 **Also, most of my auto correction comes from both Microsoft word and Grammarly.**

 **Till then have fun reading, Hope the next one comes out on time lol.**

 **Not sure when the next comes out but my beta reader will let me know when its good**


End file.
